


Водный дух

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Series: Сирена [1]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Сирена [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Водный дух

Это было секретное место Хисаши с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать. Здесь густые кроны деревьев и почти непролазные кусты надежно закрывали от дороги крошечный кусок каменистого берега, плотно обступая его со всех сторон, а вход в воду был неожиданно крутым – если шагнуть, то провалишься в реку сразу почти по пояс. Оказаться здесь можно было только проплыв пару сотен метров по реке или же пробравшись тайным извилистым лазом между туго переплетенных ветвей. Хисаши предпочитал второй вариант, но за последние три года то ли ветви стали гуще, то ли сам он крупнее, и все чаще он добирался до заветного пятачка исцарапанным, а то и в порванной одежде. Но плавать в Канне в одиночку он не собирался – не самое безопасное занятие. Не то чтобы он верил в злонамеренность водных духов – он просто с некоторых пор был точно осведомлен об их существовании и наличии конкретно в этой реке, так что не хотел причинять никому беспокойства своим вторжением в чужую среду обитания. Вот если позовут – другое дело. Даже будучи подростком в период отрицания общественных моральных норм, Хисаши отдавал себе отчет, что банальная вежливость еще никогда не была лишней.  
В этот раз после рывка между кустов на груди, прямо под майкой, обнаружилась длинная яркая царапина, уже начинающая набухать красными каплями. Хисаши поспешно стянул футболку, чтобы не запачкать ее кровью и сел на мелкие прибрежные камни, смочил ладонь в прохладной воде и приложил к царапине. Содранную кожу пекло, и он непроизвольно морщился, стирая набегающие капли.  
Хисаши так сосредоточился на этом занятии, что когда на его голую под закатанными джинсами лодыжку легла холодная мокрая ладонь, он едва не дернулся от неожиданности. Переведя дыхание, он приподнялся, заглядывая в воду. Лицо водного духа дробилось солнечными бликами, танцующими по поверхности речки. Сквозь толщу воды оно казалось зеленоватым, хотя Хисаши точно знал, что оно абсолютно белое, будто мраморное. А вот огромные нечеловеческие глаза и в самом деле высверкивали зелеными искрами, и в растекшихся будто чернила под водой длинных волосах тоже читалась зелень.  
– Привет, – сказал Хисаши. Крупный темный рот под водой шевельнулся, по движению губ было понятно, что дух тоже поздоровался.  
– Вынырнешь?  
Он не каждый раз мог позволить себе показаться над поверхностью – с этим были какие-то проблемы, которых Хисаши не понимал, а дух не хотел рассказывать, мрачнея и отворачиваясь каждый раз, как об этом заходила речь. А то и ныряя сразу поглубже, чтобы уйти от разговора.  
Но этот день, вероятно, был хорошим – дух медленно выступил из воды, уперся ладонями в берег и выбросил длинное серебристое тело на сушу.  
Хисаши невольно задержал дыхание, окидывая его взглядом. К этому было невозможно привыкнуть: почти настоящий человек до пояса, ниже дух был похож на гигантскую вытянутую рыбину в мелкой чешуе, с жесткими плавниками и хвостом. Даже то, как он устраивался на берегу, выглядело совершенно сюрреалистично: вероятно, у духа не было тазовых костей, поэтому он не сидел, а как-то неестественно плавно и упруго изгибался, удерживая верхнюю, человеческую свою часть в вертикальном положении. Он взглянул на Хисаши искоса – диковато и настороженно из-под облепивших лицо и плечи мокрых волос.  
– Держи, – сказал тот, протягивая привычный гостинец: пару пакетиков с леденцами и пачку сигарет. Дух аккуратно взял подношение и опустил голову, внимательно разглядывая упаковки. Сигареты были обычными, а вот сладости Хисаши каждый раз выбирал разные, пытаясь представить, что духу понравится больше. Но больше всего ему, кажется, нравилось просто трогать длинными тонкими пальцами яркие разноцветные обертки, а потом набивать рот всем сразу – тем, что в его обычной жизни в этой реке никогда еще не было.  
Как всегда Хисаши закурил первым, стараясь сильно не пялиться на духа и глядя на речку. День был солнечный, жаркий, но у воды и в тени деревьев было приятно. Да и от сидящего рядом духа веяло прохладной свежестью. Почему-то раньше, когда они только познакомились, Хисаши был уверен, что от нижней, рыбьей части его тела должно и пахнуть соответствующе – как в рыбной лавке. Но дух пах совсем иначе. Он остро пах грозой, пустым воздухом после дождя. Озоном, как Хисаши узнал позже. Это был приятный, но немного тревожный запах.  
Дух наконец закончил разглядывать упаковки с леденцами, отложил их на камни и достал из пачки сигарету. Хисаши щелкнул зажигалкой и заворожено наблюдал, как полные, красиво вырезанные губы обхватывают фильтр с золотым ободком, как дух неумело втягивает воздух ртом, а его ребра инстинктивно приподнимаются, обнажая жаберные щели. Выпустив дым, дух прикрыл глаза и замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
– Голова кружится, – сказал он наконец ломким мальчишеским голосом. Хисаши невольно улыбнулся. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что они с этим невероятным существом ровесники. Просто два парнишки, пусть и разных видов.  
– С непривычки, – сказал он с видом знатока. – Ты давно не курил.  
Дух кивнул, нахмурившись.  
– Теперь я смогу курить хоть каждый день, – сказал он, и его голос дрогнул в конце фразы.  
– Правда? – обрадовался Хисаши. – Ты сможешь чаще выходить из воды?  
Дух кивнул, не глядя на него. Снова затянулся, уже уверенней, и выдохнул дым вверх.  
– Теперь меня никто не заставит… – он оборвал сам себя и отвернулся. Хисаши почувствовал себя неловко.  
– Это здорово.  
Они курили некоторое время, не глядя друг на друга, но потом дух так же неожиданно повернулся к Хисаши, в упор глядя на его грудь.  
– У тебя кровь.  
– Да, – он потер царапину ладонью. – Поранился о какую-то ветку.  
Дух затушил сигарету о камень и потянулся к нему. Хисаши замер, борясь с глупым желанием закрыть глаза как девчонка. Прохладная ладонь легла на кожу, накрывая ранку, скользя, будто стирая зуд и легкую боль.  
– Вот и все, – сказал дух почему-то шепотом, глядя Хисаши в глаза. Тот скосил взгляд – кожа на груди была абсолютно чистой, ни следа царапины. Он и понятия не имел, что водные духи умеют делать такое.  
– Вот и все? – повторил он с едва заметной вопросительной интонацией. Дух быстро облизнул губы – Хисаши невольно сглотнул, глядя как кончик языка мелькнул в уголке рта и исчез.  
– Так не получится, – сказал дух, будто бы читая его глубинные, самому еще толком неведомые мысли. Он придвинулся, будто перетек еще ближе, коснулся носом его щеки, И Хисаши все-таки закрыл глаза, выдыхая ставший невероятно тяжелым воздух. Сердце билось очень часто, и ему казалось, что дух тоже слышит этот грохот.  
– Можно попробовать… – выдавил он из себя через силу. – Вдруг получится.  
Дух неожиданно сильно втянул носом его запах и тут же отстранился, заставляя Хисаши разочарованно моргнуть.  
– Не сейчас, – сказал дух, пряча лицо за волосами. Голос его звучал болезненно. Хисаши кивнул.  
– Когда скажешь. Необязательно торопиться.  
Дух снова посмотрел на него – с надеждой, с опаской. Его нечеловечески красивое лицо было таким открытым и уязвимым, что Хисаши не выдержал и протянул руку сам, прижимая ладонь к его щеке в тщетной попытке утешить.  
– Если я… – дух сбился, опуская ресницы. – Если потом ты откажешься от меня… Меня не станет.  
Хисаши покачал головой.  
– Не откажусь, – сказал он уверенно. Наверное, он еще ни в чем не был так уверен за всю свою жизнь. – Не откажусь никогда.  
Дух кивнул, не поднимая глаз.  
– Я тебе верю.  
Он быстро и неуловимо выскользнул, мазнув влажными губами Хисаши по ладони, и не успел тот даже осознать сам факт интимности такого прикосновения, как вода у берега тяжело плеснула, ударил по поверхности серебряный хвост, обдав его напоследок брызгами. И Хисаши остался на берегу один.  
Неожиданно стало зябко, и он обнял себя руками, кусая занывшие от несбывшегося губы.  
Ничего. Он подождет. Он придет сюда столько раз, сколько будет нужно, чтобы дух наконец доверился ему.  
В конце концов, они знакомы уже три года. Хисаши умеет ждать. Может быть, это то единственное, чего стоит ждать хоть всю жизнь?  
Он натянул майку, кинул взгляд на так и оставшиеся лежать на берегу леденцы и початую сигаретную пачку – пускай лежат. Дух вернется за ними, когда посчитает нужным.

Время до следующей субботы тянулось мучительно – не хотелось ни разговаривать с постоянно вваливающимися без спроса приятелями, ни выполнять ту минимальную работу по дому, которую поручала ему мать, ни читать книжки. Целыми днями Хисаши сидел у себя в комнате, слушая пластинку за пластинкой, все подряд без какой-либо системы. В том странном состоянии, что он пребывал, каждая уже наизусть знакомая композиция обретала новый, глубинный смысл. Будто бы все эти люди играли свою музыку – о нем. О том странном клубке чувств, что шевелился у него внутри, не зная, как расплестись и вырваться наружу. О его беспокойстве, о его желании, о его пугающей его самого нежности.  
Он слушал по третьему разу последний инструментальный альбом YMO, когда к нему заглянула мать.  
– Хисаши, – позвала она. – Там к тебе приятель пришел.  
Он нахмурился.  
– Какой еще приятель? Почему – там?  
Мать только руками развела.  
– Какой… Вежливый. Без приглашения в окно не лезет. Выйди к человеку, хватит сидеть сычом.  
Хисаши только недовольно промычал, поднимаясь и выключая магнитофон. Кого еще там принесла нелегкая…  
Он сбежал вниз, покрутил головой – в лавке тоже никого не было. Распахнув дверь на улицу, он шагнул за порог… И замер, не веря своим глазам.  
Водный дух стоял у его дома. В какой-то совершенно обычной одежде – майка, джинсы. Джинсы. У него были ноги. Ноги, а не хвост. Хисаши поднял потрясенный взгляд выше. И волосы теперь были острижены совсем коротко, открывая длинную шею. Лицо. Только лицо осталось ровно тем, что Хисаши знал и помнил: огромные нечеловеческие глаза, высокие скулы, мягкие даже на вид губы… И ужасающая бледность, которая выглядела привычной для водного духа, но для восемнадцатилетнего парня была просто страшной – казалось, гость сейчас рухнет в обморок прямо на пороге дома Хисаши.  
Дух сделал движение, неловко качнулся, и Хисаши в ту же секунду кинулся к нему, обнимая, поддерживая.  
– Пойдем, – сказал он, подхватывая его удобней, закидывая руку себе на плечи. – Как ты добрался? Ты же едва на ногах стоишь.  
– Хисаши? – мать выглянула, глядя на них с легким беспокойством.  
– Это… Это мой одноклассник, мам, – сказал Хисаши, как никогда ясно соображая. – Его зовут Аччан. У него, знаешь… проблемы в семье. Так что он у меня в комнате переночует пока.  
Дух глянул на него искоса, но покорно поклонился матери, принимая такую версию событий. Та окинула их недоверчивым взглядом и покачала головой.  
– Ну, добро пожаловать, Аччан, – сказала она. – Надеюсь, ты любишь удон со свининой?  
– Я… – дух судорожно перевел дыхание. – Да. Наверное.  
Мать снова покачала головой, хмурясь.  
– Хисаши, возьми газировки наверх. По-моему, у твоего друга недостаток сахара.  
Она скрылась за дверью, и Хисаши перевел дыхание. Водный дух по имени Аччан прижимался к его боку доверчиво и почти бессильно.  
– Пойдем, – сказал он. – Потихоньку.  
Все вопросы можно будет задать потом. Сначала – довести его до своей комнаты. Усадить. Напоить сладкой газировкой… И не сойти с ума от счастья пополам с беспокойством. Беспокойством за самое ценное, что только может держать в руках человек.


End file.
